This project will provide information concerning the role of classical conditioning factors in alcoholism. First, it has been proposed by Siegel and others that classically conditioned responses play a mediating role in development of tolerance to drug effects. Our initial strategy in this project will be to study the acquisition, extinction and generalization of conditioned responses produced experimentally in the laboratory when ethanol administration is paired with a neutral stimulus. These studies will provide information about the concurrent development of tolerance and acquisition of conditioned responses. Secondly, conditioning factors are thought to play a role in maintenance of abusive drinking especially by precipitating relapse after treatment episodes. Initial studies will compare the acquisition, extinction and generalization of conditioned responses in alcoholic and social drinkers. Subsequent studies will examine autonomic and subjective responses which can be measured during presentation of naturalistic ethanol-related versus neutral stimuli and will compare the responses which can be measured in alcoholic and social drinkers across a range of specific stimuli. These studies will identify differences between alcoholic and social drinkers which may be relevant to the maintenance of abusive drinking patterns. Finally, studies will explore the effects of two alcoholism treatment regimens on alcoholics' responses to ethanol-associated stimuli. Autonomic and subjective responses may be modulated during disulfiram ingestion because of cognitive factors associated with drinking prevention; this possibility will be evaluated. Cue exposure is a treatment designed to extinguish conditioned responses; its objective effects on physiological responses and long-term effects on treatment outcome will be evaluated. The series of proposed studies will contribute to a basic understanding of the pharmacology of ethanol effects in humans and also contribute to the development of improved methods for alcoholism treatment.